One Begets the Other
by chojutsuka
Summary: One shot PhoenixMiles. Why Miles really wears a cravat. Mature; yaoi, lemon, slash. You have been warned. Wright/Edgeworth No spoilers.


A challenge to myself to write a one shot that wasn't longer than 5 pages. It's really hard for me to write stuff without a plot, and I tend to blab on forever without getting to the good stuff.

Contains one shot elements; lemon, boyxboy, very little plot

* * *

One Begets the Other

It was a secret to everybody. No one knew how the cravat was just tight enough to feel the velvety texture of silk against skin, delightfully etching its pattern into pale flesh. No one realized how it felt wrapped around his neck enough to let him feel the pulse of heated skin.

It wasn't until Phoenix Wright had pulled a little too much, in just the right way.

He was angry about something; the case had turned for the favor of the prosecutor, and Wright wasn't about to let him live it down.

The case was far from over, another day in the three day system had been granted by the judge. Still, the attorney had to let him know just how he felt about it.

He met him at the law office per Wright's request. Wright only owned the firm because it defaulted to him from his mentor. It wasn't that he earned it, but the way the defense lawyer worked, his reputation was rising to meet the name.

Wright yelled a bit, taking out his frustration of the situation. The defender was so emotional about everything; it made the prosecutor awe in silence. That raw passion for the well-being of his client struck a chord with the defense attorney he once wished he could be.

When the attorney was finished, he stood flushed and staring. It was just his way to respond with something trite.

He didn't expect the lawyer to push him against a wall. He didn't expect the man to pull that delicate fabric around his neck. It tightened enough to make him gasp; he felt the heat rise on his cheeks.

Phoenix must have known what it did to him. He pulled tighter, smiling slightly when the new crease in the fabric caused his breathing to quicken. They were so close; amazingly close.

Phoenix ground his body into the other man, pressing hard against the body trapped between him and the wall.

He couldn't help it when he moaned through parted lips.

The feelings that went for so long unspoken rushed to the surface, painting the blush across his cheeks. Would Phoenix think ill of him, carrying around such dark and primal emotions for him?

No words were exchanged in that moment. Phoenix seemed to be breathing heavy too. He hadn't let go of the silk tie, and he was hoping it would stay that way.

He tried to deny the feelings that swept through by struggling against the grasp, trying to find a way to shift the topic. Halfhearted attempt at pulling Phoenix away, but the defense attorney wouldn't budge.

The unnerving part was how the look in Phoenix's eyes changed.

He couldn't exactly describe the way the man was looking at him; it made him shift uncomfortably under the stare. Struggling a bit more, he was rewarded with another wring at the cravat on his neck; he managed a pitiful attempt at trying to choke the moan that passed freely from his lips.

He wasn't sure how it happened next, but the blue suit, along with his purple coat, was flung away. Phoenix's body was so close, yet clothes kept them from touching. He wondered why the blasted things took so long to unclasp.

He knew what they were doing was wrong; when he felt the writhing hard body surround his own, he could tell.

When he resisted he felt the long delicious marks graze his skin, fingers trailing red lines across his back; he was again lost in feeling. How _long_ had he wanted this man for?

"Phoenix..." he whispered under his breath.

Then, it wasn't a secret anymore.

Finally their sweat slicked and gleaming bodies rubbed together after the test of cloth and material. Kisses were far from gentle as Phoenix pulled at the silken scarf around his neck. The blue eyed man had made no moves to remove it, and Miles was glad.

Phoenix explored the inside of his mouth, seeking out and mapping with his tongue each part that made him tremble. The blue eyed man wrung the silk as his tongue dove in, driving him wild with desire.

It was hard to breathe and he was a little light-headed, but that added to the euphoric sensation of Phoenix's body pressed against his. Skin tasted salty as Miles drove his tongue a path along Phoenix's neck, causing the latter to shudder.

Their tongues battled, mimicking their working relationship in court. Both fought for dominance, though with persistence, Phoenix finally was able to gain the upper hand.

He didn't know how they managed, but he found himself pressed to the couch in the consultation room, Phoenix's body sinfully wreaking havoc on his senses. Slowly the other man descended, reaching his engorged member; stroking, kissing and licking, sending him into a daze.

It was hard to believe that Phoenix was inexperienced; evidence led him to that fact. It ached in a way to think of how he became as knowledgeable as he was; he dismissed the vision quickly. What mattered is now; they were together against the odds.

It was strange that he never thought about his sexuality – it was a misconception to think he were interested in men. Phoenix was different, however; Phoenix was everything he could ever want.

Knees propped onto the sofa, Phoenix currently practiced all the needs he requested for at the moment. Rough and brash, yet sensuous and passionate; everything the young defense attorney exhibited in his actions.

He tensed when he felt the finger press against him. It had been a long time since anyone passed that barrier, both in mind and body. He cringed slightly and waited for the feeling to pass – Phoenix coupled the uncomfortable act with favorable ones – stroking his back, licking his jaw, and pulling on that oh-so tight fabric on his neck.

The pain became bearable, in fact he yearned for more. It didn't matter whether he was prepared or not – he wanted Phoenix to enter him now. He pressed back against the digit, begging in his moans the act they both so desperately craved.

Phoenix moved inside him, stroking the spot that caused stars to explode in his vision. Both were panting furiously, friction becoming unsatisfying with each thrust. It was then Phoenix grazed the entrance with his manhood, hanging low and heavy from over stimulation.

The haze of lust clouded over his eyes as Phoenix entered, a cold chill passing down his spine. This is the moment they both wanted, to feel their bodies unite, the heat of their skin meld together as one. A pull at the cravat, shortening the breaths that he took in, though his cries of passion still ripped from his throat as Phoenix thrust once, twice, slowly into the willing body beneath him.

It was glorious.

It felt as though time stood still as they kissed, sealing the union between them. Then he pressed back enough to hear Phoenix's breath catch in his throat; he was ready. Each thrust was timed a bit quicker than before, building to a frantic pace between both. Soon there was less kissing and more panting into each other's mouth, the heat of each other's breath ghosting across their faces.

It felt all too soon his self control wane, falling victim to the simultaneous stimulation of tightening silk and their feverous pace. As much as he tried to contain himself, no amount of suppression could prepare him as Phoenix's hand clamped around his arousal and pumped in time to the momentum of their coupling.

At his peak, he felt the greatest elation he'd ever known. There was a slight twinge of sadness that followed, but it stayed only briefly as Phoenix tensed, gasping a name into the air that sent a pleasant chill on his spine. He whispered it over and over like a sacred mantra as his hands wrapped around the slender waist. He felt compelled to say something, to respond.

He was cut short by the words that would have tumbled from his own lips.

"I finally have you."


End file.
